


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day, pre fast six movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian O' Conner and Dom Toretto's first Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, just taking them out to play. No money made just writing for my own entertainment and hopefully yours as well. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcomed. Let me know if you'd like to see this turn into a Fast Six verse. :)

Brian was freaking out as this was his and Dom’s first Valentine’s Day together as a couple. It took Dom not running when he was injured by Braga and Brian breaking him off the prison bus headed for Lompoc Maximum Security Prison for the two to sit down and talk -- more like sit down, grunt, then get each other off like teenagers. The two talked after they woke up and they set up perimeters for their relationship -- Brian wasn’t a girl and Dom wasn’t the only one that was going to be fucking in the relationship. Dom agreed wholeheartedly with the terms and they went out on a date for the first time near the Guatemalan border in some backwater town.

Mia was surprised, only that it took the two of them so long to realize all the work they did was for each other. None of it was for her like they told people but so that they were safe and could live their lives how they wanted to be lived. Mia had turned Brian away when he came to talk to her and she told him that he needed to talk to Dom instead -- they left for Mexico that night to finish what the FBI started because it was the only ‘right’ thing to do before they felt like they could breathe. She was still in LA in Echo Park while they were currently on the run from the FBI and she was sure Brian mentioned Interpol. She knew they’d be safe if they stuck together so she kept going to classes, working on becoming the doctor she always wanted, using money leftover from her parents’ estate.

Brian had the small apartment cleaned to his specifications -- too much UC work and police technique still drilled into his head, that when he cleaned, you didn’t know anyone was there except for shoes on the floor and magazines strewn across the coffee table that showed signs of life. He knew Dom wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours so he worked out a meal that would take about that long to prepare and cook. He wasn’t girly by any means but whoever he was with he wanted things special and set the mood accordingly. 

He had two New York Strip steaks cooked to their tastes, small bowl of salad with dressings, and two of his secret recipe baked potatoes all set up by the time he heard the door unlock. Dom walked into a sight for sore eyes kind of moment. He looked over their small dining table and saw Brian cooked their favorite meal. He set the gift bag he had with him on the counter and he glanced at Brian leaning back against the counter with his arms braced against it. "Dinner looks good but not as good as you do right now." Dom said as he trapped Brian and ran his finger through some flour along Brian's jaw that had to be from him making dessert.

"Strawberry turnovers for dessert." Brian laughed.

Dom kissed Brian gently and he whispered, "For dessert, it'll be us. Those are for breakfast if we can get out of bed."

"You're insatiable Dom." Brian laughed as he kissed along Dom's jaw. Once he got to Dom's ear he said, "Lets eat baby."

"I'm starving." Dom said as he sucked Brian's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled gently.

Brian moaned and pushed Dom off of himself and said, "Food first."

"You win tonight." Dom grinned. He handed Brian the gift bag and said as he sat in his seat, "Open it."

Brian sat next to Dom and opened the bag. He saw two black boxes and picked one to open. It was obviously the right choice when he found Skyline keys lying on black silk. He looked at the keys and back to Dom about a dozen times with the fish out of water look. He said, "How'd you find it?" 

Dom knew he would recognize the keys and said, "Your friend Tej helped. I seen your reaction when I had to destroy the cars to get to Braga. You treat your Skylines like they're your children. This one was in the impound lot."

Brian pushed the table away and straddled Dom's lap, still clutching the keys in his hand. "I love you Dominic." 

Dom tried to protest his use of his full name but found he liked Brian's tongue in his mouth more. Dom wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and held him close as they kissed and he felt the keys digging between his shoulders as Brian gripped his back rutting against his erection. The pain and pleasure were overriding Dom's senses and he came in his pants just as Brian bit his bottom lip.

"Fuck baby." Dom panted when Brian pulled away but made no move to get off of his lap.

"After dinner." Brian grinned.

The two ate dinner quickly but still savored the taste since Brian didn't cook often. 

On the way to the bedroom Dom grabbed the bag and kept an arm around Brian's waist. Brian noticed and asked, "Still more?" 

"One more." Dom laughed as he jangled the bag in front of Brian. Brian still hadn’t let go of his Skyline keys and with his free arm around Dom’s waist, he almost didn’t know what to do. Dom decided for him by moving his arm off his waist and handing him the bag. 

Brian paused on the stairs and sifted through the tissue paper to pull out a burgundy box and he looked at Dom suspiciously. “What are you doing Dom?”

“I told you one more present. Now open it.” Dom urged gently.

Brian opened the box and found another set of keys but they didn’t belong to any car he could think of and as he knew they didn’t own anything besides the small apartment they were currently in. He held the keys up in open curiosity and asked, “What are these?”

“A place I want to show you tomorrow and if you like it, then it’s ours.” Dom said as he bit his bottom lip nervously. He didn’t want to seem like he was pushing these gifts on Brian but he knew they were things that Brian needed in his life. Brian, as far as Dom knew, never had a house to call his own and all of his favorite cars managed to get blown up or impounded. The Skyline was easy to get ahold of and Tej’s master mechanic, Jimmy, restored it down to the same brand nuts and bolts that Brian put on the car and then shipped it down to Chile where they were currently staying.

“A house and a car?” Brian grinned as he pulled Dom down for a quick kiss.

Dom almost lost his thoughts to Brian mapping his mouth with his tongue but he was able to pull away and he said seriously, “You deserve those things and so much more Bri.”

“As long as we got each other I’m good Dom.” Brian replied as he moved up to the step Dom was standing on and kissed him again before he sprinted to their room laughing. He put the keys on the dresser by the door and had his shirt off before he felt Dom pull him back against his chest and kiss along his neck and shoulder. Brian shivered and said, “That tickles Dom.”

Dom grinned against Brian’s back and said, “Good.”

Brian chuckled and turned around in Dom’s arms. Brian tugged Dom’s shirt over his head and pulled Dom into another kiss as his free hand slid down Dom’s chest to his belt buckle. The two moaned and Dom pressed closer to Brian’s body making Brian’s job that much harder. When air was needed the two broke apart, laughing and Brian said, “Off. Quickly.”

Dom saw the lust building in Brian’s eyes so he slipped out of his clothes quickly and Brian was right behind him. Dom groaned seeing his lover give him a gift bag as well before he laid sprawled on the bed. “You want me to open this now?”

“Yep.” Brian grinned as he ran his hands over his torso and thighs not touching himself on purpose. 

Dom growled and pulled the paper out of the bag. What he saw made him gape and he glanced at Brian and back to the bag, similar to what Brian did with his Skyline keys. “You’re sure you have this right?”

“Pretty sure. We have talked about some of this stuff and I want you know that I’m listening and am open to at least trying these things with you.”

Dom pulled out a couple of lightweight scarves, one sheer black one and a merlot leather one. He looked passed those two items and saw what looked be a pair of cock rings and a male vibrator. He asked still surprised by what Brian bought, “You’re fine with all of this?”

Brian arched into his own touches and moaned, “You’re too far away.”

Dom didn’t waste another second and climbed into bed with Brian and their new toys. He leaned over Brian and kissed him deeply and moved his knee between Brian’s legs. Brian wrapped his arms around Dom’s back and slowly scraped his nails against the already sensitive skin and moaned as Dom bit along his collarbone marking Brian. “You taste good Bri.” Dom said he pulled the leather scarf out of the bag. 

Brian couldn’t think of words so he just moaned and arched into Dom’s body. Dom grinned as he showed Brian the scarf. Brian nodded and Dom moved Brian’s hands and wrapped the scarf around his wrists but he didn’t tie the ends to the bed. Brian slipped his fingers through the iron posts and held on with his own accord while Dom picked out what else he wanted to tease Brian with. Dom surprised Brian by setting the bag on the table next to them and just had their favorite lube in his hand. “Not going to use anything else today?”

“Not going to last much longer if I keep teasing you.” Dom chuckled as he coated his fingers with the slick. Brian worked with Dom to get him prepared and after a few minutes Brian moaned loudly from Dom’s repeated hits against his prostate with his fingers.

“Now you’re teasing Dominic.” Brian groaned as he writhed on the bed. 

Dom kissed him and said, “Not for long and you’re doing enough of that too.” Dom covered himself in lube and nudged at Brian’s entrance. Brian bent his knee and spread his thighs further apart so Dom had more room. He kept his arms above his head and as Dom pushed inside he rocked his hips, taking more of Dom as he moved. 

“Dom, please?” Brian panted as Dom started a slow rhythm. 

Dom looked at his lover and saw his muscles stretched and his body taut as he was wound up. He decided to listen to his body and gave in to Brian’s whimpers although he knew Brian would deny them in the morning. Dom changed the angle, getting a knee under Brian’s raised thigh and worked them to the brink a few times before he let Brian come with a few strokes to his dick. Brian moaned loudly as Dom milked out his orgasm and before he could stop himself he was clenching around Dom’s dick as he came off his orgasm. Dom shivered and stumbled through his next few thrusts before he came deep inside Brian’s body.

He collapsed on top of Brian and the two fell into gentle kisses as Brian slipped his hands out of the scarf and wrapped his arms around Dom’s body keeping him close. Neither were getting a second wind but Brian wanted to show Dom that all the home he needed was Dom. It wasn't the house they were looking at or even his Skyline but the fact that he could share these things with the man leaning over him and blowing his mind with the little things. Brian didn’t want to let those things get away anytime soon and would fight to keep them.

Brian curled around Dom and said, “You’re home to me. That’s all I need,” before burying his face into the crook of Dom’s shoulder.

Dom wrapped his arms around Brian and looked down at his guardian angel. He wanted to say something but found Brian sleeping soundly. He kissed his forehead and settled down for the night next to Brian. He fell asleep thinking Brian was right - home is where the heart is and he knew he guarded Brian’s fiercely.


End file.
